Big Time Guest Star
by gleechild
Summary: The boys are set to guest star on 'New Town High', but hijinks ensue when two of the boys are pitted against each other. Will friendship prevail? Showverse, Post BTSongwriters, All characters included.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

* * *

Big Time Guest Star: Chapter 1

* * *

"I like it!"

Kelly groaned inwardly. It was all she could do not to scream. But Arthur Griffin was the bigwig, the big man on campus, the ultimate voice of authority, or, in other words, her boss.

"Make it happen!"

And with that, the powerful and eccentric man left the studio, on his way to drive some other poor unsuspecting fool nuts with his crazy ideas.

Kelly glared across the office at the annoying brunette who was about to launch a world of trouble on _her_ boys. The brunette in question flicked her hair over her shoulder and just smiled—smug—that she was getting her way. Kelly knew that it was her business to protect her client, but this was _not_ good!

"Gustavo, you can't honestly think this is a good idea!" Kelly exclaimed, still glaring across the room as she spoke to her rotund boss who was seated to her right in front of the sound board.

"You heard the man," Gustavo said, shrugging off the whole situation. "It's no big deal."

"_No _big deal!" Kelly was about to let loose and tell him exactly _why_ this was a big deal, but was interrupted.

"This will be good for your little band, and good for my client," the brunette said. "It's a win/win situation."

"Win/win!" Gustavo interjected. His look of distaste let the dark skinned woman know that he was tired of the subject already and just wanted to get on with the day.

Kelly was going to continue arguing but was interrupted once again when a ragtag group of teenagers tumbled into the studio's recording area laughing and carrying on just like any other day.

"I can't believe you caved!" Carlos laughed, pointing at James.

James shrugged, looking heavenward as he ran a hand along his newly shaved jaw line.

"You would have caved too if _yours_ itched as much as mine," James grumbled.

"What in the world," the brunette near Kelly murmured, finally getting a clear view of the boys.

Gustavo rolled his eyes and grunted.

"They had a contest to see who could grow the most facial hair," Kelly explained through clenched teeth, dreading what was coming once the 'pleasantries' were over.

"Ah," the other woman nodded, finally understanding why the other three boys looked the way they did.

Kendall's jaw and upper lip had hair that matched his eyebrows which made it look even worse compared to his dark blonde locks on the top of his head. Luckily he hadn't been growing it long enough for the mustache to resemble Magnum P.I. whom Kendall apparently was going for with his new look. Kelly was glad there wouldn't be time for it to get that far.

Carlos' face was like a group of mini tiny barely there bushes. He, above all, looked the most ridiculous. Along his jaw line were random skin patches because for some reason it wasn't all growing evenly. Kelly knew that he was extremely frustrated by this and had even gone so far as to sneak into Gustavo's mansion to see if he could find some hair growing cream since he was _positive_ the slightly balding man had to have some _somewhere_.

He hadn't found any.

Then there was Logan.

Logan had apparently lucked out—if you could call it that—in the hair growing department. Of course, it made sense to Kelly considering the number of times she had seen Logan later in the evening and his five o'clock shadow was already showing. Since his facial hair was obviously growing faster than the others, he took it upon himself to groom it, even shaving off some of the sides so that what he was sporting resembled a goatee more than a beard. Of the three, Logan was the only one that looked, as some girls had been saying much to the disgruntlement of the other boys, _hot_.

Kelly cleared her throat and leaned forward, pressing the button to allow sound into the recording area when she spoke.

"James? You shaved?" She really didn't care about their little contest. The boys all knew they were only allowed a month to do it before their next television appearance. She was only bringing attention to James' face because she was putting off the inevitable.

"I couldn't take it anymore, and, I mean, I looked like a _lion!_" James defended himself, throwing his arms up in a little fit, still feeling attacked on all sides for not lasting the full month.

"I've _never_ seen anyone scratch their face that much," Carlos laughed. "All the girls thought he had some disease or something!"

"It's probably because you dyed it to match your hair," Logan inputted, laughing too.

James continued to glare at them all, including Kendall in his glacial gaze when he laughed as well.

James would have probably gone into a diva fit—as Kelly privately referred to them—if Kendall hadn't looked into the sound booth just then and saw the other person standing behind the window.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Kendall asked, glowering at the brunette woman who had tried so hard to break him and Jo up months ago.

Jo's publicist, Amy.

Kelly looked to Gustavo to explain, but the man was fiddling with the buttons and completely ignoring the conversation going on around him. Or at least pretending to ignore it. _Typical_, she grumbled to herself.

"Remember when you guys did the New Town High soundtrack and the producers said they wanted Big Time Rush to appear on the show?" Kelly finally said, easing into an explanation with the back story.

All the guys nodded. They were showing signs of excitement. Even Kendall, despite his intense dislike for Amy, was fighting back a huge smile. Kelly knew that Kendall would jump at the chance to spend time _working_ around Jo since he never got to see his girlfriend as much as he wanted to.

"Well," she started, but was interrupted once _again_ when Amy bumped her out of the way to get to the microphone that projected sound into the recording room.

"Instead of some cheesy guest appearance having you boys play for some high school dance, the producers want an actual storyline," Amy said.

The boys all looked at each other, somewhat confused, but still excited at the prospect of being on television.

"Dogs!" Gustavo interjected, pushing Amy aside, clearly wanting to speed things along. "You _all_ will be in _one_ episode. But, one of you will _also_ guest star on New Town High for a _three_" he held up three fingers "episode arc. And Griffin already approved it, so it's gonna happen!" He glared, daring them to argue.

He didn't need to worry.

The boys were already off in lala-land dreaming of being on the show.

Kendall imagined he was wearing his black leather jacket, his nasty beard gone but the mustache still fully in place as he strolls up determinedly to Rachel and Drake. He grabs the beautiful blonde away from the skeazy jerk face. Then he punches Jett—er, Drake before hopping on his big black Harley with Jo—er, Rachel and driving off into the sunset.

Kelly saw Kendall with his hands pushed out in front of him, grasping air. It looked like he was driving. She shook her head.

Logan, remembering his last movie dream sequence, immediately built on that, imagining that he was a secret undercover high school spy that has to protect Rachel from ninjas sent to kidnap her because her father was some important diplomat.

Kelly saw Logan start to move his hands and kick out his legs like he was in some sort of kung fu movie.

Carlos imagined Megan smiling at him. He couldn't remember her character's name, but he would make the _perfect_ new love interest for Jo's best friend…or whatever Jo's name was on the show. He would get a second chance to romance her and make up for not remembering her name. On the show, he could take her on one of those girly picnics Kendall's always taking Jo on…of course he would need to be careful in case ants attack. Those buggers would crawl all over the blanket, the food, and their bodies before they could even notice because they would be so caught up in each other. Carlos could feel them even now. He started smacking his arm, his leg, scratching his sides, jumping around as he felt his skin crawl.

James was about to drift into a truly gnarly fantasy about being the hottest most popular guy at New Town High. They would even put up a new sculpture out front to replace the old dude who did something stupid like found the school. Before he could so much as strike a pose, Carlos bumped into him. He tried to get back into fantasy mode, but Carlos' blatant slapping and scratching made his face start to itch again and before he knew it, he was scrubbing at the imaginary beard that was no longer there.

Kelly smacked her forehead.

"Dogs!" Gustavo shouted.

The boys were oblivious. Either too caught up in their fantasies or being driven insane by imaginary ants to respond.

Kelly rolled her eyes and grabbed the air can. She held it to the mic and blasted, wincing.

The boys jumped and Logan accidentally chopped Kendall on one of his outstretched wrists because he was so distracted.

"Yow!" Kendall exclaimed, grabbing his hand.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa," Logan exclaimed, falling backward when he tried to stop mid-kick, ending up on the floor on his back. He groaned.

James was slowly easing up on rubbing his now _red_ jaw, but couldn't help glaring at Carlos _again_ and saying, "Next time bring ant spray."

"Oh!" Carlos said, brightening from his spot against the door jam where he was trying to scratch his back on the edge. "Good idea! Thanks!"

"Logan!" Gustavo shouted.

"Yeah?" Logan said, sitting up and wincing.

"They want you," Gustavo said.

"_Me?_" Logan exclaimed, excited, jumping up quickly from the floor in his excitement.

"_HIM!_" the other three boys shouted.

"And don't shave," Amy interjected, squeezing between Kelly and Gustavo to give him the direction.

"Um…okay?" he said, shrugging and dragging a hand through the mess on his chin.

"The producers will love it," the publicist explained. "It'll go well with your character."

"Cool… which is?" Logan asked, images of fighting ninjas going through his head again. He struck a fighting pose.

"New student, got kicked out of his old school, laid back, gritty, lead singer of a rock band with a Maroon 5 type feel," Amy listed all the characteristics of his role.

"_Coool_," Logan said, grinning at how awesome that sounded.

"Hey!" James interjected. "Why him? I have way more audition experience!"

"So?" Logan said, shrugging.

"No!" Carlos pushed away from the wall. "I'm better! I can do my own stunts!" He said it like New Town High was the biggest action adventure show on television.

Kelly could already see this wasn't going well. She knew it was only going to get worse before it got better.

"James," Amy began, "you have more of a Bieber feel than an Adam Levine feel."

Outraged, James huffed. "Bieber? Bieber? I am way prettier than him! And who's Adam Loofah?"

"Adam _Levine_ is the lead singer of Maroon 5," Kendall muttered, surprised his Hollywood crazy friend didn't know that.

Kelly could tell that Kendall was _not_ pleased with this change in events.

"Besides, you would probably have to cut your hair," Gustavo said, knowing that would shut James up.

"Eeep!" James grabbed his perfect hair, protecting it from such shameful words. "No! I'm good! I'm out!"

"And Carlos, you can't brood," Amy said to the irritated stuntman.

"I can! See?"

Carlos immediately crossed his arms over his chest and appeared to be deep in thought. He held the pose as long as he could, thinking the pose was all it took. His facial expression looked more like an innocent pout than a brooding rough guy.

Kelly could barely restrain herself from the laughter bubbling up inside of her. As bad as this situation was about to get, trust Carlos to make her see the humor.

Carlos tried to stay firm, but then his nose started itching. He was trying to ignore it by wiggling his nose and twitching his cheek hoping no one would notice. Then his shoulders started shifting when his back started crawling again. He finally gave in and started scratching.

"Darn ants," he muttered.

Logan went to sit behind the drums, obviously still in his own little world, really excited about being chosen. Kelly could tell he was already thinking about the role, trying to figure out this character he would have to play. She wasn't sure why he was playing with the drumsticks though. Hadn't he heard Amy say he was lead singer? Kelly shrugged to herself.

"So, what about me?" Kendall asked, having waited for his other friends before giving in to his curiosity about why he wasn't chosen.

Kelly knew that Kendall would be the first to think of how wrong it was to have Logan play this character. From the description, it was apparent that he was going to play a bad boy. And, as had been established when they first arrived in Los Angeles, _Kendall_ made the better bad boy of the four.

"You were never in the running," Amy said, with a wave of her hand dismissing him.

She started to speak to Logan again but Kendall interrupted her.

"Why not?" he asked, confused and a little ticked off at being dismissed.

Logan started twirling a drumstick in the air before jabbing with it. Kelly sighed, assuming he was back into his ninja fantasy again. She readied the horn assuming she would need to blast him back to reality in a few minutes.

Amy sighed in exasperation. "Have you ever seen Gigli?"

"No?" Kendall said, not even knowing what she was talking about.

"Starring J Lo and Ben back when they were engaged," James interjected. He may not know the name of every member of every band, but he knew his celebrity gossip. "It bombed."

"That's putting it nicely," Amy said. "It stank up the box office. Was only in theaters _three _weeks before they pulled it! _You_ never saw it? Most _Americans_ haven't seen it. No one wanted to. And do you know why?"

Kendall shrugged. It was obvious he had no idea why they were talking about this. He looked at his friends thinking maybe they had a better idea.

Surprisingly, Logan paused to think about the question too. Kelly figured he must still have a grasp on this reality and put the canister back on the table.

All the guys shrugged at Kendall, not knowing the answer either.

Logan went back to jabbing the air.

"Because no one wanted to see a couple who were _already_ a couple on the big screen," the brunette explained.

Kendall paused, thinking hard and putting two and two together.

Kelly winced.

"So you're saying…" Kendall trailed off, eyebrows furrowing.

"Logan will be playing Gabe, Rachel's new love interest."

Logan dropped his drumstick.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

* * *

**Big Time Guest Star: Chapter Two**

* * *

Carlos couldn't control his curiosity.

The boys had just returned to the Palm Woods after their crazy morning session at Rocque Records.

After all hopping out of the Big Time Rush mobile, they made their way to the hotel with Logan lagging behind to browse through the blue bound booklet in his hands.

Carlos held back too and began peeking over Logan's shoulder, hoping to get a glimpse of something cool.

Logan snapped the book shut. "Carlos! You know no one else is supposed to see this. Amy said the New Town High producers are _really_ crazy about spoilers for the show. I can't tell _anyone_ about it. You, the guys, Mrs. Knight, even my own _parents_ can't know!"

"I know," Carlos said, not even acting ashamed for trying to sneak a peek. "But I just _really_ want to know. Please, please, please?"

"No," Logan frowned, tucking the book under his arm and hurrying to catch up with Kendall and James.

Carlos followed after him quickly. "Please, please, please?"

Logan groaned.

"Why do you want to see it so badly anyway?" Kendall asked, clearly more exasperated than he normally got when Carlos was constantly badgering one of them.

"Don't _you_?" Carlos asked pointedly.

James looked at Carlos, shaking his head emphatically to indicate to his friend that he should _not_ be bringing that up right now.

Carlos hurried to cover his words, "Th-th-that publicist woman said I can't brood! I just want to see if I can act it out and prove that I can do it just as well as Logan can. I just wanna try, _please,_ Logan?" Carlos practically whined.

"No," Logan said firmly, his tone allowing no room for disagreement.

"Okay, so, what're we doing!" James exclaimed, deciding a change of topic was in order.

Carlos and Kendall just shrugged but Logan was too busy paging through the script again to answer.

"Logan!" James called.

"Wha-," Logan looked up, distracted. "er... Oh, you guys go ahead. I want to start going over my lines."

"Don't you have, like, a _week_ before you start filming?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but I've got a table read tomorrow, and I've never done any of this before," Logan said firmly. "I want to be ready."

"I can help ya run lines," James offered. "The producers won't mind someone else reading it if it's to help you, right? And I am, after all, the one with experience in the 'running lines' department."

"Thanks, but-" Logan smiled to himself, "I got this."

James frowned.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Kendall finally asked, addressing the situation with Logan for the first time.

Carlos and James were relieved that Kendall didn't sound too upset or angry. Of course, Kendall rarely got angry at any of them, least of all Logan. But this situation was a little more tricky than usual.

"Sure, I mean, it's just a role," Logan shrugged. "It'll be fun. Who knows? Maybe I'll like acting?"

"But, you know you _can't_ act, right?" Kendall said gently, coming to a stop when they reached the Palm Woods' entrance. "You _do_ remember Peter Pan in the third grade?"

"I was eight, that doesn't count," Logan 'psh'ed, stopping too.

"You couldn't stop blushing and looking at the audience. You even _giggled_. You over enunciated everything you said. Face it, Loge, you can't act." Kendall said shaking his head regrettably, like he already knew he had successfully convinced Logan not to do it.

Logan 'psh'ed again. "Did you _see_ me play my own grandma? I'm so ready for this!"

"But-but-but-but—" Kendall stuttered.

"Relax," Logan reassured. "What's the big deal anyway? It's just acting."

"He's just worried you're gonna have to kiss Jo," Carlos said bluntly.

"Carlos!" James squawked.

"What?" Carlos asked innocently.

"No, it's fine," Kendall said, sighing. "He's right."

"It's _just _acting, Kendall," Logan insisted. "You know I don't like Jo like that."

"I know," Kendall said, nodding, but barely looking in Logan's direction.

"So no worries then, right?" Logan asked, giving Kendall a shoulder bump. "If it makes you feel any better, what I read doesn't say anything about a kiss."

Kendall gave a small smile.

"Not yet anyway. There _are_ three episodes though!" Carlos pointed out.

Kendall stopped smiling.

James yelped, "Carlos!"

"What?"

* * *

Carlos decided he was going to practice his brooding.

He was sitting on a couch in the hotel lobby. He kept looking at all the people making their way through. Every time he saw someone with a brooding, or 'serious' expression on their face, he tried to copy it.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked in her usual reluctant deadpan—the one that said she knew she probably wouldn't like the answer but she should ask him anyway.

"Nothing," Carlos said.

"You're sitting there pouting," she said. "Something must be wrong."

"I'm _brooding_," he explained slowly, like he was talking to a two year old.

"Looks more like pouting to me," she shrugged.

Carlos sighed and gave up. "How do you brood?"

"Well, most brooders are like _serious_ people who have a lot of difficult, tough things on their mind… like doctors, lawyers, and even police officers," Katie rambled. "Maybe watch them and figure it out? James would probably tell you to practice your facial expressions in a mirror. That way you'd _know_ you were really brooding. Oh! And vampires! They are _classic_ brooders!"

"You just want me to watch Twilight with you again!" Carlos said with disgust.

"I do not!" she insisted. "Just, whatever you're trying to do, quit it. You look like Buddha Bob whenever Lightning hides his plunger," she indicated toward Carlos' bushy beard hair and his obvious pout.

"I do not!" Carlos parroted.

"Seriously, I don't know what's worse," she grumbled. "You guys seeing who can grow the most facial hair in a month or the time you guys tried to see who could hold their bladder the longest!"

Carlos and Katie both remembered clearly:

Kendall took off for the bathroom first that morning, unable to withstand Carlos' waterfall sounds. Everyone shouted "Behold, Kendall Knight, ye of Tiniest Bladder!" as he ran for the restroom.

Logan followed soon after, right before they had to leave for class, claiming it wasn't healthy to hold one's bladder that long anyway.

Carlos and James had been the two hold outs.

"You're never gonna beat me," James smirked at Carlos. "I've got this!"

"I once drank _two_ large sodas during the Return of the King, which was _three hours long, _and I didn't leave the theater _once_ because I didn't want to miss anything!" Carlos boasted.

James smirked. "Well, I _never_ go to the bathroom anywhere but at home, so I can hold it as long I need to. I've got _mad_ skills."

And the contest went on… and on. The contest had started in the morning after breakfast and it still continued throughout the short school day.

James sat perfectly still in his seat seemingly unbothered while Carlos tapped his foot on the floor incessantly which received a couple reprimands from Miss Collins.

And they both continued to hold out all the way up until dance rehearsal. Kendall and Logan kept giving Carlos worried looks, afraid at any minute he was going to spring a leak on one of them. Mr. X pointed toward the restroom and ordered Carlos to 'go pee pee' when the boy started doing an uncontrollable 'pee dance'.

Carlos remained firm, even doing squats to alleviate the pressure.

Then Mr. X said something about 'dogs marking their X-territory' and Carlos couldn't stop laughing. He ran for the restroom Mr. X pointed out, only to watch Gustavo come out with a firm warning, "Do not go in there."

Carlos raced for the other restroom down the hall, cursing Roque Records for having private single restrooms when the next door he came to was locked and obviously in use.

Out of options, he did what he always did in troublesome situations.

What would Kendall do?

Gustavo hadn't been pleased when he found himself in need of another new desk.

It wasn't until the boys arrived home after practice that evening that James finally went to the restroom with a wink and a shotgun hand sign, "Told ya!"

Katie and Carlos came back to reality and Carlos winced, remembering how Gustavo yelled at him for destroying his desk.

"Definitely the bladder thing," Carlos said. "So, brooding…"

"I'm out!" Katie held up her hands in surrender and sprinted for the elevator.

"Brooding means being serious and having tough decisions to make…" he whispered to himself, thinking hard, "like police officers…Ooh!" he snapped his fingers in delight. "I know!"

* * *

Logan cleared his throat nervously as he waited for someone to answer the door to 4J.

"This is a bad idea," he whispered to himself. "No, it's a great idea. No, bad! No, good!"

He really could be a bit indecisive.

He stood up straight as the door finally opened.

"Logan?" Camille asked, she noticed the booklet in his hands almost instantly.

"Hi, there, how… how have you been?" he asked, nervously.

"Good… what's up? What's that?" she asked, nodding at the script in his hands.

"Well, I, uh, Gustavo said one of us has to play this part on New Town High and…" he held up the script with a sheepish grin. "I'm the lucky one… so I was sorta, uh…wondering if you might want to help me run lines?"

"Oh, well…sure," she said hesitantly. "A part on New Town High? Not bad for your first role."

"Right," he nodded, agreeing, still standing awkwardly in the doorway. "But _no_ one else is supposed to know about the script. They said I could _die_ if anything was leaked, and I _really _don't—"

"—want to die," she finished for him. She nodded her head. "I know the drill," she said, waving her hand dismissing his words. "Spoilers are public enemy number one for television shows."

"So… when would you want to go over it with me…?" Logan asked. "I have my first table read tomorrow, and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

He shifted uncomfortably when she stared at him slightly longer than one normally would. She stared as if she was trying to decide something. She seemed to finally reach a decision.

"I'm about to have dinner with my dad. But… how's… tonight? Meet me in the lobby in a couple hours?" she offered.

"Great," he nodded and grinned. "See ya then."

"Yeah…" she said, as she started closing the door. "See ya…" she closed the door completely.

He raised his arms in a victory cheer.

"HUZZAH!"

* * *

"Why wouldn't he want to read lines with me?" James complained. "I mean, what, does he think he can do it all by himself? Even _Camille_ gets people to run lines with her. Does he think its' all just gonna magically seep into his brain like…like… what's that word we learned in science last week?"

"Osmosis," Kendall mumbled, rolling his eyes at James while continuing to fumble his thumbs over the controller.

James moved his thumbs just as furiously over his own controller.

"Right, osmosis," James nodded. "So, why?"

"Maybe he's just taking that spoiler thing to heart," the blonde muttered, attention still completely focused on the game.

"But I'm completely trustworthy…I _am,_ right?" James asked.

He stopped playing suddenly and Kendall let out a 'whoop' when he won.

"That's it, isn't it?" James jumped up, starting a mini-freak out.

"That's what?" Kendall looked up, confused.

"I'm not trustworthy anymore!" the taller boy whined.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde was now more confused than ever.

"I kissed his girlfriend!" James moaned. "Of course he doesn't trust me!"

"_James_, stop. And it's _ex_-girlfriend," Kendall forced a reassuring smile. "_And _that was months ago. Before Christmas, before Hallo_ween_ even! You know he's forgiven you for that. Of course he trusts you. He's just following the rules. You know how Logan gets."

"Right, right," James nodded, almost accepting Kendall's words as truth. "Logan loves rules. He's a stickler for the rules. If there's a code of conduct, Logan follows it to a capital 'T'!" James crossed his fingers in a 'T' for emphasis.

"Exactly, so there's no need to wor—"

"The _Bro-Code!_" James squeaked suddenly.

"—ry… say what?" Kendall was back to being confused.

"I broke the bro-code! No wonder he doesn't trust me!" James was clearly upset.

"Why is this bothering you _now_?" Kendall wondered. "You—"

"Enough of that!" James cut his friend off. "I have to make him trust me again… Oh!" he lit up like he had the best idea in the world.

"I'm out," Kendall said, throwing his hands up before taking off out of the room.

* * *

All eyes were on the door to 1G, focusing in on every single little detail.

"No sign of forced entry, what do you think McPhee?"

"There are little scratches by the key hole, Tony. Tom? What do you think?"

"Interesting."

"_Cool!"_ Carlos said enthusiastically, poking his head in between two of the three and attempting to frown in the same way as the others.

The Teen NCSIs all turned to look at the intruder.

Tom, the dark haired male who kept his head covered with a baseball cap that read NCIS in blaring yellow letters, held up his hands, palms facing Carlos and spoke slowly, "Step _away_ from the crime scene."

Carlos backed up a couple steps. "Crime scene? But there's no yellow tape."

"There _will _be," Tony, the cocky blonde who looked a lot like Matt Czuchry said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

The trio looked at each other then must have decided that Carlos was cool considering his band _had _played Rocktober Fest _and_ got them all VIP tickets to the event.

Gabby McPhee, the brunette, brushed her hair behind her ear and leaned in to whisper, "The person who lives here is missing!"

"Really?" Carlos said loudly.

"Shh!" the brunette whispered. "This is a very _serious_ situation. You _must_ remain calm!"

Carlos nodded, his eyes widening slightly and he whispered, "_Serious_, huh? Can I help?"

The blonde cocked his head to the side. "What do you know about Bitters?"

"Hotel manager, annoying, hates parties because he's never been invited to one, stole my french fries once," Carlos listed. "Why?"

The brunette girl leaned forward to whisper again, "We think he's behind the missing kids!"

"Missing kid_s_? As in more than one?" Carlos asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, so look," the blonde cocked his head to the side and fiddled with his 'swaggerific' shades dangling from the V in his shirt. "I'm Tony, the Lieutenant of this team," he indicated toward the other two.

"I'm McPhee, well Gaby. But call me _McPhee_," the brunette said sharply. "And this is my brother, Tom."

"You don't call him McPhee too?" Carlos asked, looking at the tall boy who, if he wasn't mistaken, looked like he got collagen implants in his lips. But maybe that was just this town getting to him. He shook his head to focus on Tony who was starting to talk again.

"No," the blonde said with authority, answering for the taller boy like it was something he did all the time with his take charge attitude, before rolling his eyes. "We'd appreciate the help but we _really_ shouldn't involve civilians…"

"You could deputize me!" Carlos said desperately. "You _can_ do that… _right_?" He asked it almost like a challenge.

Tony looked at Gaby who shrugged.

"Absolutely," Tony agreed even though he really had no idea if he could deputize anyone into the NCIS or not. "You can be my deputy, Garcia."

"Sweet!" Carlos raised his hand in a victorious fist pump.

* * *

Logan sat at a table in the Palm Woods lobby situated in a back corner. He kept looking down at the script laid out on the table before him, checking his watch, giving a quick glance around the lobby, then turning his attention back to the script for all of _one_ minute before repeating the process again.

He was in the middle of checking his watch for the umpteenth time when a large stack of books dropped on the table right next to his hand with a loud thump!

Logan jumped and stared over the stack to see James grinning triumphantly.

"James? What's this?"

"Research!" James replied, winking.

Logan picked up the top book and did a double take.

"Acting for Young Actors: The Ultimate Teen Guide…" he read the title out loud. He looked at the next book. "Movement for Actors…" went to the next book, "Emotion on Demand…" and to the next, "Child Star… by Shirley Temple?"

Logan raised an eyebrow and looked at James. "You researched acting techniques?"

"Yep!" James said proudly.

"You went to a library?" Logan said, unable to control the disbelief creeping into his voice.

"Uh huh," James nodded his head, smile still beaming like the L.A. sun.

"And you did this because…?" Logan was confused.

James looked confused himself now, like he couldn't understand why _Logan_ didn't understand. "For you," he rolled his eyes. "For someone so smart, you really have your idiot moments."

"But… _why?_" the smart one asked.

"Be_cause_," James explained patiently, "this acting thing is awesome, but I know you, you have to research _every_thing before doing _any_thing. I had some time, so figured I'd help out my bud. They have this book with _one hundred and seventy five_ acting games in it!" He pulled it out of the pile and, sure enough, the title read 175 Theater Games: Warm-up exercises for Actors. "We can totally do it! Want to try some?"

"I, I, uh, I can't right now, James," Logan glanced around the lobby, still not seeing his 'lines' partner for the evening, but it was still early. "Thanks for doing this, I really appreciate it. Can you take the books up to my room? I _really_ need to just focus on reading the script right now. We can do one of those games later?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," James said quickly, looking only _slightly_ disappointed. .

"What's all that?" a new, very female voice, interrupted the two.

Logan jumped and James whirled, managing to knock a couple books onto the floor.

Camille helped pick up the ones that fell and read the top book out loud. "Hollywood Bad Boys: Loud, Fast, and Out of Control? _Oh_kay?"

"Oh, and there's, like, three books on James Dean," he whispered as an aside to Logan. To Camille, he said, "Because Logan's playing a bad boy on New Town High. He got a part on the show!" he explained proudly.

Logan just raised an eyebrow.

"So I heard," Camille said, settling into the chair across from Logan.

She reached out and pulled the script from in front of Logan across the table to her. "Ready to start? I can't help too long. I have a _really_ early audition in the morning."

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "James?" he smiled apologetically.

James opened his mouth to argue then shut it. "Right," James finally said, grabbing the books off the table. "Takin' these to 2J."

"Thanks again, buddy," Logan said, relieved James didn't point out the earlier argument about getting help.

"So, which page does your character come in on?..."

* * *

"You mean, you _knew_ for a week and didn't tell me?" Kendall asked, perplexed, scratching and tugging on his beard in annoyance. He couldn't wait til the month was up so they could finally all shave. He wasn't too happy that Logan was probably going to win though.

Jo had finally come home after a long day of shooting and had just wanted to see her boyfriend before turning in for the night. She was apparently going to have to soothe some ruffled feathers first. She didn't want to do it in the front entrance of the Palm Wood's hotel, so she was slowly inching toward the elevators, trying to get Kendall to follow her, which he did at a snail's pace.

"I _couldn't_," she insisted. "It seemed like they were going to do it, but nothing was certain until today. And even now I can't say much about it."

"But, this is… it's another publicity stunt, Jo," he complained. "And don't deny it, because it is!"

"I _know _it's a publicity stunt," she explained. "But this is one you _can't_ mess with."

"Why not?" he stopped in the middle of the lobby, not moving any more at this point.

"Because if we don't do it, the fans are going to hate _me_," she said, stopping as well.

"What does _that_ mean?" he asked.

"The fans of the show want Rachel and Drake together, but the writers aren't ready to put them together yet, so they had the ghost storyline for Drake's character, and _now_ they want to have another little love interest for Rachel to combat Drake's story," she said.

"What does this have to do with Logan though?" he wanted to know. "And why did they say _I_ couldn't do it?"

"The fans would absolutely _hate_ Rachel if she started seeing some random person. Lots of bad publicity. And they couldn't put _you_ on the show because that would be even _worse _publicity since we date in real life and the fans would hate you _and_ me, as in us, not the characters,"

"So… why _Logan_?" he still wanted to know.

"Well…" she bit her lip.

"Oh, this is going to be good," he stared her down for the answer.

. + . + .

Meanwhile, sitting across the room…

"So… you're in a band?" Camille asked.

"Yep," Logan grunted, because apparently his character, Gabe, was barely paying any attention as the female kept asking him questions.

"My friend was telling me all about your band," Camille continued. "I would love to see you live."

"Friday. El Dorado's," Logan grunted again.

"See ya there," Camille said.

"Later," Logan shrugged. "…and then I just walk away. The script says go through a door. Seems sort of easy. That's only the first scene, but I have all of four words. Hopefully the others are the same."

"Yeah…" Camille trailed off, flipping through the script to find his next scene.

"The other scripts will probably be different, I mean, do you really think they'll keep giving me four words in each scene for three entire episodes?" he asked her.

Camille stopped reading and looked up. "Did you just say three episodes?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "That's what they said."

Camille leaned forward slowly. "You mean to tell me, you are going to be in a three episode arc as a love interest for the main female character in the first season of a _CW SHOW!_" she got much louder toward the end.

Logan flinched at her loudness. "Uh, _yeah?_ What's wrong? You can help with all three, right?"

Camille slammed the book shut as best one could when the book had no hard cover and consisted of just papers. She stood up and tossed the script across the table at him. "Uh, no, no thank you."

She turned and started walking quickly away from him.

"Camille!" he stood up, grabbed the script, and went after her. "Camille, I don't get it, what's wrong?"

She turned around and slapped him, _hard!_

"Ow!" he held his jaw. "What was that for?.."

. + . + .

"Speculation," Jo answered. "They want Logan to do it because of who he is…"

"Because he's in a band? Or…" Kendall's eyes widened as he realized, "because he's in a band with _me_, and is one of _my_ best friends. That's why, isn't it?"

Jo just nodded.

"They're doing this so fans of your show will wonder if something is going on between you and Logan in real life and be on the edge of their seats wondering what _I _think about it, so they won't have time to worry about your character, is _that_ why?" Kendall was getting more whiney as he got more upset. "_Joooo,_" he moaned. "Are they going to plaster both your faces across gossip magazines and I'll see it everywhere? Seriously?"

"It's just a publicity stunt," she said gently. "And it will help the show, my character, _and_ the band… not to mention that Logan gets less attention than the other guys. It'll be good for him too."

Kendall started to reply but was interrupted by a loud screech.

"_A CW SHOW!"_

Kendall and Jo looked a few feet away to where Camille was yelling at Logan who was clutching his face like he just got slapped.

"Camille, I don't know what that means," Logan said.

"Oh, I'll _tell_ you what that means!" Camille looked like she was about to advance on Logan.

"Camille! Stop!" Jo went over to hold the brunette back, Kendall following closely behind.

"Oh, do _not_ touch me," Camille said to Jo, clearly disgusted with her. "A three episode arc as a love interest in the first season of a _CW show?_ Did you actually _agree_ to that?"

Jo glanced at Logan and Kendall who were both completely confused now. She looked back at Camille, eyes almost pleading.

"Camille, we should go talk about this somewhere else."

"No, I want to know if you agreed to it! You're supposed to be my best friend! Why would you agree to that!" Camille wouldn't stop glaring at Jo.

"Of course I didn't agree to it!" Jo insisted. "You _know_ how it works. I never get to choose any of my co-stars."

"I still don't get why this is such a big deal," Logan interrupted.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, neither do I."

"And they may not do it anyway," Jo finished, still answering Camille, clearly not wanting to answer the guys.

Camille looked at the guys. "Blair from Gossip Girl, Haley from One Tree Hill? Oh! I know, even though it was from when the CW was still the WB, but this is the _best_ example! Look up when Simon Rex was on Felicity!"

"Who?" the guys asked simultaneously.

"Camille!" Jo nearly squeaked. "My show isn't Degrassi! And I've told them I _don't_ want to do that. And hello, neither of us are eighteen!"

"Why would we need to be eighteen…" Logan trailed off, squinting his eyes and starting to get really uncomfortable with this topic. "I think I'm ready for one of James' acting games. _I'm out!_"

He ran for the elevator, pulling out his phone as he frantically pushed the buttons on the wall and in his hand. He practically shouted into the phone when it was answered. "Gustavo, we need to talk." The elevator doors closed in front of him.

"Well, that was unexpected," Kendall said, looking after his friend from a distance, still not quite getting it.

"Camille." Jo turned back to the brunette. "They _won't_ do it. Okay? I _know_ they won't do it. _Yes_, they talked about it, and _yes_, they want to do it, but they won't!"

"You better hope they don't!" Camille fumed. _"I'm out!_" She stomped off to catch the next elevator up.

"What was _that_ about?" Kendall asked.

"You know what? I think they had the right idea," Jo said, her patience completely gone. "I'M OUT!"

"..and who _is _Simon Rex?" he asked, completely clueless once again.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

* * *

**Big Time Guest Star: Chapter Three**

* * *

"I had a dream last night!"

"Ah!" Logan squeaked like a girl and leaned to his right in his chair, away from the unexpected presence on his left.

James was reaching forward to set a huge cup of coffee on the table in front of Logan.

"James! Don't _do_ that!" Logan put a hand to his chest and tried to breathe. "What are you even _doing_ here?"

"Don't gotta be at Rocque Records 'til 8," the tall boy explained. "_Anyway_, I had a dream last night that I _finally_" James rolled his eyes "convinced you guys to wear bandanas in our next music video!"

He made a victory fist and pumped it. "Oh yeah!"

"Oh…kay?" Logan looked around the room at all the empty chairs. He was anxiously waiting for the table read to begin. He had arrived painfully early but he couldn't help it. He was nervous.

And James sneaking up on him was _not_ helping.

"Wait, but that's Worldwide," the genius shook his head speaking quickly as he did when he was nervous. "Never gonna happen. And I know you don't gotta be at the studio until eight. What I _don't_ know is why you are _here_ and not still catching up on your beauty sleep."

"Coffee!" James said cheerfully, gesturing to the cup on the table and then the cup carrying tray in his hand that still held three cups. "I knew you had to be here at six thirty. And I heard you getting ready at, like, _five_. Dude, that's so not cool by the way," he finished with a stage whisper.

"And you just decided to get ready, get coffee, and follow me to my first table read? Because…?" Logan was actually beginning to relax a little since James was there, but he still didn't understand why he _was_ here.

"…you don't want coffee?" James asked, looking almost devastated by the news. Then he perked up. "I can get you something else! Jamba Juice? Boost? Milkshake? _Iced_ coffee?" James waggled his one eyebrow suggestively. "Or, I know! Orange juice! Do you want with pulp, without pulp, light pulp, low acid, high calcium—"

"James! Whoa! Stop!" Logan interrupted. He picked up the coffee on the table in front of him. "Coffee is fine, see?" He took a sip just to appease his oddly overeager friend.

He winced at the heat.

"You don't like it?" James asked, still just as worked up. "Because I also have…" he looked down at the tops of the three remaining cups in the holder he was still carrying "caramel, or here's pumpkin, and then there's chocolate flavored!"

"Why is there a pumpkin flavored when fall was months ago?"

"Dunno! Looked good! I remembered you tried it once," James shrugged. "You don't like? That's okay." He tossed the full cup over his shoulder. "All gone."

Logan winced watching the cups' thrown projectory.

"This is fine," he said, raising the original cup James had given him.

"It is?" James said, appearing relieved. Then he got worked up again. "Is there enough sugar and cream? I was pretty sure you liked it sweet… cuz Katie's always asking if you want coffee with your sugar… so I put, like, five packets in it. Is that okay? And the creamer—"

"James!" Logan interrupted him again. "This is awesome. Really. I love it. I don't know why you decided to do this, but I appreciate it. Thank you."

James grinned. "You're welcome."

"People should start showing up any minute… why don't you go back home and try to get another hour of sleep or something?" Logan suggested.

"But I thought maybe I could hang here until I had to go to the studio…"

"Remember that spoiler thing?" Logan asked.

"Right…" James looked disappointed again.

Logan felt bad. He didn't know why James was acting the way he was, but he couldn't just leave it like that.

"Tell ya what," Logan began. "After I'm done here and you're done at the studio, we'll meet back at 2J and check out those books you picked up yesterday. Good?"

"Awesome, but don't you want to run lines with Camille again?" James asked.

"I'm not entirely sure she wants to speak to me right now…" the shorter boy threw his hands up. "After the mess last night, I couldn't even get her to answer a text let alone a phone call."

"What _did_ happen last night?" James asked.

"Ooh! Coffee!"

Both boys turned to see Jo walking through the door with her oversized purse and a script in her hand.

"_Please_ tell me one of those is for me," she asked, settling into the chair next to Logan and smiling prettily at James.

"Well, I, uh," James stuttered and started looking decidedly protective of the coffee that was meant for Logan even though his manners were clearly urging him to act the gentleman toward the female. Luckily he didn't have to decide. Logan did it for him.

Logan craned his neck and read the tops of the two remaining coffees. He plucked both out of the tray and put one in front of Jo and the other next to his current cup. "You can have the caramel. The chocolate is _mine!_"

"I can live with that," she laughed. "Thanks!"

"I knew you'd be here early," she said to Logan. "I didn't want you to sit all alone and feel awkward 'til I got here."

"Thanks," Logan said, settling into his seat a little more and feeling way less anxious about the next few hours.

"And I'm glad you called and worked out that little problem last night," Jo said, taking a quick sip of the coffee. "_Whoa_, that's sweet!"

"It's how _Logan_ likes it," James said defensively.

"And you brought him _all _this coffee?" Jo asked, amused and amazed.

"Yep," Logan nodded at James. "He's a great friend."

James beamed and waved. "Later, guys."

"Later!" Logan and Jo both yelled out, waving too.

* * *

"Hey."

Camille looked up from her seat at the tall blonde.

"Hey," she said softly, not showing much emotion in her voice though she did force a small smile.

"So..." Kendall looked around the park area. "Is it just me, or are there more people out here than usual?"

"It's because Bitters is freaking out. There's a hotel owners convention going on for a couple days and since the owner of The Palm Woods is going to be here too, he's cracking down even worse on everyone. Hence, we escape to the park," Camille explained dismally.

"So... I looked up Simon Rex and Felicity," Kendall said, then sat down with a huff next to the curly haired brunettete. "There were tons of references to her hair. Apparently it was huge?"

Camille nodded, "Until she cut it all off in season three. People think that's why the show got cancelled."

"Because of _hair_?" he asked, perplexed.

Camille shrugged.

"Then I guess James better keep his the way it is," Kendall tried to joke, but neither of them were really feeling jovial.

She nodded. "I guess so too."

"So... do you really think they're gonna have to…well… _you know_," Kendall winced and shuddered.

"Logan texted me," Camille said. "He talked to Gustavo and the producers. He said they are just going to give the _illusion_ but nothing… visual. It may be the CW but they aren't going to turn New Town High into Gossip Girl."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, just as confused. He usually only really watched reality shows.

"Nevermind," Camille rolled her eyes. "Do yourself a favor and don't look up Chuck and Blair."

"Oh_kay_…" Kendall shook his head. "But that's good right? That its' not gonna be… _you know_…"

"Right…" she answered, nodding. "Except… he still has to kiss her."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

"But that's show biz, right?" Camille finally said, obviously trying to act like the news didn't bother her.

"Right," he nodded. "Do you know… when…?"

"No," she answered.

"You didn't ask him?" he asked.

"I sort of… haven't texted him back yet…" she said sheepishly.

"Why not?" he said confused. "I mean, if it's nothing…"

"I'm not okay with it! Okay!" she exclaimed, clearly frustrated. "It's still my boyfriend and my best friend!"

Kendall raised his eyebrows at her slip up.

"So he's not my boyfriend anymore," Camille stuttered. "I get it, okay? But that doesn't mean I'm not bothered by this and—" she was clearly getting agitated. "He still had that thing for her when she first moved here, remember?"

"Oh, he's completely over that," he reassured her.

Camille went to speak but thought better of it and didn't say a word.

"What?" he asked.

"He agreed to do this," she pointed out. "He could have said no, but he didn't."

"You really think…" he shifted uncomfortably. "Psh! No, he wouldn't do that."

She shrugged.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore, so it really doesn't matter to me anyway," she said, clearly lying through her teeth.

"Could've fooled me," he smirked. "Look, I'll talk to Logan. You'll see! Nothing weird at all!"

* * *

"Now that's just weird."

Kendall could only stop and stare at the ridiculous display before him.

Logan was in full mime costume—white face makeup, upside down black triangles drawn under his eyes with smaller right-side-up triangles painted above them, red painted lips, black and white thinly striped stretchy long sleeve shirt tucked into a pair of black pants held up by black suspenders. His hands were covered with white gloves and he had a black beret atop his head. On his feet was a pair of black and white striped shoes with bright white soccer socks pulled all the way up his calves _over_ his pant legs.

James, dressed _normally_, was facing away from Kendall, giving Logan instructions from the open book in his hands.

"Now, climb a ladder," James said.

Logan tilted his head to the side and held a finger up to his jaw acting like he was thinking. Then his eyes went wide and his mouth formed an 'O', his finger going up like a light bulb had gone off in his head.

Then he started acting out finding a ladder and climbing up it. He paused after a few "pull ups" to exaggeratedly wipe his brow.

"Not _too_ much," James said. "Remember, less is _more_. Even in mime, if you exaggerate too much it looks like you're overacting. The book says just to relax and go with your subconscious."

Logan didn't look at James or show any indication that he heard him at first, but Kendall could see him change his technique, relaxing and making his actions look more realistic.

"Okay, _what_ is going on here?" the blonde just had to ask.

James looked at him and grinned. "We're training! It's to help Logan with his acting."

"Because the producers of New Town High want him to climb imaginary ladders?" Kendall asked, incredulous.

James looked at him like he had two heads. "Uh, _no_." He scoffed at the blonde before turning back to his book.

"Psst," Kendall whispered.

"What?"

"I thought only lady mimes had red lips?" he whispered. "Aren't males supposed to have black?"

James blanched and started looking panicky.

"Shh! I didn't know! Don't tell Logan!" he demanded as well as one could with a whisper. "He'll _never_ trust me again!"

"Your secret is safe with me," Kendall whispered with a smirk.

James smiled, nodded, and went back to the book.

"So, why—" Kendall started speaking again.

"Shh!" James hushed. "I need to read the next task. Don't you think he's been climbing that ladder long enough?" He motioned toward Logan.

Kendall could see that Logan was definitely getting worn out from 'climbing'.

"Why doesn't he just stop?" he asked the taller brunettete.

"Because he can't until I tell him," James explained. "Shh!"

Kendall dutifully shut his mouth for the moment, curious to see what would be next.

"The box! Oo! I've been waiting for this one," James smiled. "Act like you're inside a box. You gotta identify the sides and corners and try to find a way out of it."

Logan started by reaching his arms out on either side, trying to find the walls and show his audience of two the width of the box he was in.

"_Oh_kay, why are you guys doing this?" Kendall asked, perplexed.

"Its one of the most classical ways of acting," James replied as if reading straight from the book. "You can't use your voice or make any sounds at all! You can only use your body to express your thoughts and feelings and try to get the audience to figure out what you _would_ be saying if you could. This will not only help Logan be _less_ nervous about the role, but also be a pretty darn good actor too!" He smirked, "If I do say so myself."

"I'm surprised I haven't seen Camille dressed as a mime yet then," Kendall muttered.

"Oh, even if you turn the volume down on her, her actions _definitely_ say the same thing as her mouth," James said then pointed to the ceiling. "Just think about it."

Both James and Kendall flashed to their first meeting with Camille when she slapped Kendall for the very first time and started hollering about Troy breaking her heart. A random hand reached out and turned down a volume box. The guys could only see Camille's arms flailing and her face getting red before she stormed out of the pool area, knocking into a boy on her way out.

Back to reality, both guys nodded.

"Oh, she's good," James said.

"Yeah, so, speaking of Camille… I need to talk to Logan," the blonde shook his head. "I mean, hey, Logan! I need to talk to you."

Logan actually glanced toward Kendall.

"I saw that!" James said. "Don't break your focus! Nothing can distract you. You'll break every scene if you can't stop looking at the camera."

Logan hesitated but went back to trying to get out of his invisible box, though he did look slightly annoyed.

"Don't distract him like that!" the pretty boy hissed at Kendall. "He needs to focus."

"I need to talk to him."

"About what? I can get him to act it out. He can only do what _I_ tell him to do."

"What, instead of Simon Says, you're playing James Says?" Kendall scoffed.

"It's not a game, it's an art!" the brunettete insisted. "So what do you want to know?"

"I want to know when this stupid game is going to be over so I can talk to him."

"When _I_ say it is," James huffed. "And it's not a _game_!"

"_Elementary, my dear Watson!_"

James and Kendall turned toward the new voice with an awful British accent.

If Kendall hadn't already witnessed the most ridiculous sight to behold that day, _this_ would be it.

"What is this? Dress up day?" the mystified blonde asked.

"I'm hot on the trail of a _mystery_," Carlos said.

He was holding a pipe to his mouth and dressed from head to toe in traditional Sherlock Holmes gear. He had a tan deer stalker hat on his head with his side flaps a little loose. He also wore a long tan plaid trench coat that was fastened at his neck, with a magnifying glass peeking out of one of his pockets. The outfit was finished off with gray slacks and brown penny loafers.

"So am I," Kendall replied. "I'm trying to find out if there's something in the water? Because you're all acting crazy!"

"What's he doing?" Carlos asked in his regular voice, leaving the accent behind as he stared at Logan in the living room.

The smart one looked like he was crawling through a hole. He pushed himself through on his hands, dragging his legs behind him halfway before turning over and scooting out of the imaginary 'hole' the rest of the way on his butt.

"When you climb out of the box, you are actually inside another _bigger_ box and you have to find your way out of that one too," James said quickly.

The Logan mime kept scooting across the floor backwards, eager to finally be free, until he stopped suddenly as if his back came up against a wall. He turned around on his knees and tried to push against the imaginary wall. He slid his hands to the right over the invisible surface until he came to a corner. His hands slid sideways to the other wall of the box and a look of realization came over his face. He hung his head shaking it in exasperation at 'finding' he was still trapped.

"He's really good at that," Kendall remarked.

"I know," James said proudly.

"_Cool_! And!" Carlos glared at Kendall, looking offended. "I'm not acting crazy! I'm on my way to help solve a real mystery! Kids are disappearing and I'm going to help! I shall be… Super Holmes!"

The guys shook their heads.

"He wasn't struck by a meteor _plus_ you can't use someone else's name. Especially one that everybody knows," James explained.

"Right," Carlos looked disappointed for a moment. Then he perked up and began speaking in his British accent again. "But I can still solve the mystery! Right, Watson?"

"Right, gov'nr," Katie said, joining the guys.

Kendall was happy to see that she wasn't dressed in some outlandish costume. Instead, she was rolling her eyes at Carlos and seemed to be vastly amused by the entire situation.

"And how are you going to solve this" Kendall paused for dramatic effect and waggled his fingers in the air "mystery?"

"My team and I are going on a very important stake out tonight!" Carlos said, switching off from the British accent to his normal one near the end of that statement because he was too excited. "No time to talk!" He looked at his pocket watch. "We'll be late! Watson! Tally ho!"

Katie dragged her feet to follow the British Latino detective who disappeared into the hall at a fast pace.

"You're really going on a stake out with _Carlos_?" Kendall asked his sister. "But _why?_"

"Don't ask," Katie sighed and grumbled before exiting the apartment to follow her 'boss'.

"Okay," Kendall shook his head. "This day is getting _really_ weird. And I _really_ need to talk to Logan."

"Okay, so ask and I'll get him to act it—"

"No," Kendall cut off his friend and called out to the other one. "_Logan! _I really need to speak to you. Can you just end this and tell James to take a break or something?"

Logan slowly slid his arms down to his sides, stopping the crazy act of forming his box.

He looked like he was about to agree and completely leave his role, but James interrupted.

"But you're doing so good!" James exclaimed. "Kendall, he's doing good! He wasn't distracted at all until you started talking to him! You're gonna mess him up and he's not gonna act right and then he's going to look like an idiot in front of billions of people!"

Both Logan and Kendall looked at James.

"Okay, so maybe 3.4 million or whatever…"

They kept staring at him.

"What? So I follow Neilson ratings and happened to notice New Town High's," James defended himself. "If the ratings get too low they could take America's Next Top Model off the CW!" He sucked in a breath and looked horrified at the possibility. "That would be a b_aaa_d thing."

And _still_ they stared at him.

"Would you stop that?"

Logan and Kendall looked at each other.

"Either way, if you don't let him practice, he could be _really _terrible, but they have to keep it in anyway no matter how many takes they do, and then it will be around _forever_. They'll put it on iTunes for anyone to download, and people will rip the video and post it on YouTube, and then what if the show keeps going for two more years and gets sent into syndication? People who watch TNT and TBS will see it and just _know_…" James sucked in a deep breath because his rant sort of aired him out, then "that Logan is a terrible actor!

"And I don't know about _you_," James continued, glaring at Kendall, "but I would _never_ want people to think that about my best friend."

"Fine!" Kendall gave up. "Just let him act it out!"

He looked at Logan and asked in his exasperated, desperate, almost whiney voice, "Are you gonna have to kiss Jo?"

Logan winced and nodded.

"Yes," James interpreted.

Kendall and Logan looked at him for a moment in disbelief.

Kendall turned back to Logan.

"And you're gonna have to pretend to… _you know_… with her?"

Logan held his hand out and waggled his wrist back and forth, wiggling his fingers.

"Sort of," James said.

Kendall rolled his eyes but decided to ignore James.

"Yeah, Camille said something like that…" he trailed off.

Logan immediately went into action at those words. He pointed hard at Kendall then pointed at his mouth without touching it—to avoid any red smearing. He dropped his hands looking around for something before going to the table to grab his phone, indicating it toward Kendall.

"You kissed Camille?" James interpreted looking at Kendall in shock.

Logan and Kendall both frowned at James.

"No, _James_," Kendall said pointedly, shaking his head. "And yes, _Logan_, I _did _speak to Camille."

Logan held up the phone to his ear and raised his eyes to the ceiling, tapping his foot like he was waiting. Then he pulled the phone away, looked at Kendall, pouted and shrugged.

"Call waiting?... I think he wants you to hold on a minute," James tried to explain.

Logan dropped his arms to his sides with a smack and looked at James with an 'Are you serious?' expression.

"He's trying to say that Camille hasn't returned any of his phone calls or texts," Kendall supplied for James. Then to Logan, "She's upset about this thing with Jo still. She told me she got your texts. She just didn't…want to reply?"

Logan threw his arms up in the air and hung his head in defeat.

"Logan…?" Kendall said slowly.

Logan looked up and tilted his head to the side, waiting for Kendall's next question.

"I'm kind of, sort of… not too happy about it either," he admitted.

Logan sighed and took off his beret, scratching his head.

"I think that means he doesn't know what to do," James whispered as an aside to Kendall.

"Really now?" Kendall practically glared at James again.

"You two should really just chill," James said, not too pleased about being glared at or spoken to sarcastically. "By you two I mean you and Camille."

"Oh, we should?" the blonde directed his full attention on the taller brunette. "You don't see any reason for us to be upset?"

"Nope," the pretty boy shrugged. "It's just show biz! Kissing and stuff happens, but it doesn't mean anything. I mean, Jo had to kiss Jett a lot, but it never meant anything. And Camille has parts where she has to kiss guys. _She,_ more than _you,_ shouldn't have any problem with it."

"And if she does? And we _do?_" Kendall argued.

"Then you're just stooo-_pid_!"

Kendall glared at James before turning back to Logan again.

"So, all this stuff with Jo and the show, how do _you_ feel about it?" he asked.

Logan just shrugged.

"You don't know?" Kendall asked, incredulous.

"Hey, that's my line," James said, upset that he didn't get to interpret.

"Shut _up_, James!" Kendall said, annoyed, then continued.

"What do you mean, _you don't know_?"

Logan was starting to look distressed and indecisive like he was completely confused and bewildered. He even appeared a little intimidated by Kendall's small verbal attack. He shrugged again.

"Well, do you _want _to kiss her?"

Logan squinted and was clearly still trying to get over the pressure he was feeling to answer, but, once again, he stumbled his way through an answer. He just couldn't seem to figure out how to express him self. He ended up shaking his head 'no', but then _also_ doing the wrist twist finger waggle meaning 'sort of' again.

"_What?_" Kendall nearly shouted.

Logan seemed to realize what it looked like he was saying and started waving his hands back and forth in front of him.

"I think that means he wants to start over," James said thoughtfully.

"No, that's okay!" Kendall said, clearly freaking out. "I think I get it! I'll just leave you to your stupid game now."

He stormed away.

"Wait," Logan croaked. His throat was dry from an hour or so of disuse. "Kendall, wait!" He tried to go after him, but stumbled forward in the wacky striped mime shoes he still wasn't fully used to.

"Logan!" James practically squawked.

Logan caught his balance and cleared his throat, "Kendall, that's not what I meant!"

The blonde's answer was the slam of the door to the apartment as he left in anger.

Logan sighed, kicked off the shoes, and started going after him.

"Wait, Logan, we're not done, and… you can't go out looking like that!" James said quickly. "He'll be back. He lives here, you know? You can talk to him then. He's just being stupid. He'll realize you don't have a thing for Jo and be back to apologize for goin' all crazy! Plus, there's this other book you wanted—"

Logan was barely listening to James, too exasperated with the entire situation to focus on much of anything except finding Kendall and explaining. He did hear James mention not going 'out looking like _that_'. So he tossed the beret to the side. He lifted first one leg bending at the knee, then the other, hopping in place to pull the soccer socks off.

"Want me to go with you? You could use this whole confrontation thing to help with your acting, because you _do_ need help still," James continued to ramble, watching Logan bounce. "Or, you know, I can be your backup in case he decides to go all EuroTrip Robot Man on you? Let me help!"

"I think you've helped enough, okay?" Logan said, slipping his bare feet into a pair of sandals while looking at James in annoyance for the _second_ time that evening. "Just…." He thought and improvised, "go find Carlos and get him to do the next book or something. I need to fix this _now_. I don't have time for any more stupid games."

"But—"

"James!" Logan said loudly, almost yelling, while he grabbed one of Mrs. Knight's hand towels and soaked it. "I don't want to hang out with you right now!" he paused to wipe his face then submerged the cloth in the water again. "This is your fault anyway. You couldn't let me just _talk_ to him?"

"But—"

Logan sighed. "I gotta go!" And then he left, bringing the towel with him and vigorously wiping at his face.

James looked disheartened that it seemed his plan had just come back and bit him on the butt. He got semi-defensive for a moment and shouted back, "It's not a game!" in response to one of the things Logan said even though his friend had already left the apartment and probably couldn't hear him.

His defensive face didn't last long before he turned and flopped down on the orange couch face first, mumbling dramatically into the couch cushion.

"He's never gonna trust me again!"

* * *

A little while later, James stepped off the elevator, arms crossed over his chest, a pout affixed on his pretty face. He turned to the left and walked toward the lobby, dragging his feet.

The hustle and bustle of the lobby area was winding down since it was getting later and most of the kids had returned to their rooms.

He looked around, didn't see who he was looking for and started turning around to go back the way he came when Carlos ran through the hotel's front doors.

Carlos ran up to James and stopped, bending over to take deep breaths.

"James!" Carlos finally gasped out, the deer stalker hat was tilting forward, about to fall off his head. He was sweating profusely from running in his trench coat in this heat.

"You know, you look like an idiot. But I'm looking for Logan, so…"

Carlos took a breath and shook his head, "You are not going to _believe_ what I just saw!"

"Okay?" James shrugged, looking completely bored.

"Bitters," Carlos gasped, still trying to get his breath. "We followed him to Palm Woods Park! He-he-he—"

"We? Oh yeah, Katie."

"Yeah, Katie and McPhee and Lee," Carlos looked around like he was surprised they weren't with him.

"McPhee and Lee?" James had no idea who those people were.

"Yeah, they—"

Before he could finish that sentence, more people came running through the front door: the Teen NCIS girl, the freaky spandex jumper wearing rocker, and Katie bringing up the rear doing more of a gentle jog than a flat out run.

"Bipiddy bopiddy, jeez you can run!" the crazy haired metal head said, breathing hard.

James looked around at the huffing, puffing teens before looking at the calm and indifferent youngster. "Katie?" he asked, the inflection in his voice was asking her to explain what was going on.

"They saw Bitters throw something in the Wishing Well," Katie explained, looking bored.

"A body! It looked like a body!" Carlos whispered, looking over his shoulder back to the door.

"Psh, yeah right," James smirked. "So you're trying to tell me that The Palm Woods has a bunch of missing kids and Bitters is, what? Killing them and throwing them down into the well?"

"They say it ain't got no bottom," Lee whispered ominously. "Say it take you down to—"

"Oh, there's a bottom," James interrupted, "Me and Carlos have been down there. And nope! No dead kids. Trust me."

"Maybe not _then_," Gaby pointed out. "But I bet there's one or more down there now!"

"And what exactly did you guys see?" James asked. "I mean, did you _see_ a person? Because people are known to exaggerate."

"Oh it was a body, alright," Carlos said, nodding emphatically. "You know, you sound a lot like Logan with all these questions and stuff."

James shrugged and frowned.

"We need to be sure," Gaby said. "We'll just go down and—"

"Hold up!" Carlos said. "My Papi would say that it's a situation for the police."

Gaby looked at Carlos, clearly annoyed. "I _am_ the police."

"No," James laughed. "You and your friends are _actors_. On a _tv_ show. With _teens_. You're not _really_ the police."

Gaby turned her annoyed stare to James instead. If looks could kill, James would be pushing up daisies.

"Okay, so!" Katie said, clearing her throat and drawing everyone's attention. "I don't think there's a body, but either way, if you call the police and there's not _really_ a body down there, you'll all look like idiots. We should make sure _some_thing, like a _body,_ is down there first. But we should wait 'til morning cuz its gettin late and my Mom will kill _us_ if we aren't home in five." She looked pointedly at James and Carlos.

"Well… I guess we should wait for Tom and Tony to go down the well anyway…They had to shoot a scene tonight," Gaby muttered, not fooling anyone. She looked a little scared about the idea of going down the well. "Right, so, we'll meet at oh-nine-hundred hours tomorrow and get this mission under way!"

"Right," Carlos nodded, then appeared confused. "I thought there was only twenty four hours in a day… where did nine hundred come from?"

James looked at the girl in confusion as well.

"We'll meet at nine A.M, okay?" Katie explained, annoyed.

Everyone nodded.

Gaby and Lee left.

"Well?" Katie looked at James and Carlos. "You guys comin' with me?"

"I need to find Logan," James explained.

"He has the same curfew as you," she rolled her eyes for what was probably the millionth time that evening. "He's probably already in 2J."

James sighed. "You're probably right."

* * *

"Kendall! Jeez, it took forever to find you! Did you _really_ have to run off like that?" Logan said, sitting down next to his best friend on a weight bench in the gym. "And why are you in the gym?"

"Because I didn't think _you_ would come here," Kendall snapped. He was sitting, balancing himself very carefully on a giant exercise ball, reclining back and leaning against an even bigger exercise ball that was pressed up against the wall. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Will you just listen to me?" Logan said, exasperated. "I didn't mean that I _wanted_ to kiss Jo!"

"But that's what you said… or _mimed_!" Kendall argued.

"I don't want to kiss her, okay?" Logan explained. "I mimed 'no' because I really _don't_ want to kiss her. Then I mimed 'sort of' because I was trying to figure out how to tell you that I _do_ want to do the part, which _does _mean I have to kiss her, so technically its like I want to kiss her just so I don't lose the part, but I don't want to kiss _her_ her! Do you understand now?"

Kendall blinked.

"I don't think anyone understood that."

Logan sighed, frustrated.

"Look," Kendall struggled to a sitting position on one of the balls, wobbling a little. "When she first moved here you liked her. You only backed off, like me and Carlos, because you _thought_ she had a boyfriend. But you still liked her!"

"That was a year ago," Logan said, confused. "And, in case you forgot, she _does_ have a boyfriend now. Plus that was before Camille… " he trailed off.

"But you aren't _with_ Camille now," Kendall pointed out.

"…But that still doesn't mean I'm going to try to get with my best friend's girlfriend! Do you _really _think I would do something like that?" the brunette was baffled.

"Well, I mean… no?" Kendall said looking more than a little perplexed about the situation himself.

"Then what's with the crazy?" Logan asked. "It's just a role. It's for fun. And it's good for the band."

"I know…" Kendall mumbled.

"And it's _just_ a kiss," Logan said slowly, enunciating each word very clearly. "…or more than one… BUT! It doesn't mean anything at all. Over and done with! Bleep blop bloop! It will just be really _really_ weird, okay?"

"If you say so…" Kendall said, though he appeared doubtful.

"So, are we good?" Logan asked, sticking his fist out.

"Uh…yeah… we're good?" the blonde hesitated a little, then shifted forward and slowly stuck his own fist out to tap Logan's.

And promptly lost his balance and fell off the exercise ball with a plop.

* * *

_Stay tuned for the conclusion to Big Time Guest Star._


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing._

* * *

_Previously On Big Time Guest Star…_

"..No one wanted to see a couple who were _already_ a couple on the big screen," the brunette explained.

"So you're saying…" Kendall trailed off, eyebrows furrowing.

"Logan will be playing Gabe, Rachel's new love interest."

.

"The _Bro-Code!_" James squeaked.

"—… say what?" Kendall was confused.

"I broke the bro-code! No wonder Logan doesn't trust me!" James was clearly upset.

.

"You mean to tell me, you are going to be in a three episode arc as a love interest for the main female character in the first season of a _CW __SHOW!_" Camille fumed.

.

"They saw Bitters throw something in the Wishing Well," Katie explained, looking bored.

"A body! It looked like a body!" Carlos whispered, looking over his shoulder back to the door.

"I don't think there's a body, but either way, if you call the police and there's not _really_ a body down there, you'll all look like idiots. We should make sure _some_thing, like a _body,_ is down there first. But we should wait 'til morning…" Katie said.

"Right, so, we'll meet at oh-nine-hundred hours tomorrow and get this mission under way!" McPhee confirmed.

.

"They had a contest to see who could grow the most facial hair," Kelly explained.

* * *

**Big Time Guest Star: Chapter Four**

* * *

"_Hum ha heeyah  
__Hum ha woodaa  
__Dooa deeeeaaa  
__Yessa vooodaa"_

"Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing?" Jo gasped out in disbelief when she finally found Camille in the park after searching throughout the entire Palm Woods since the brunette continued to ignore all calls and texts.

Her best friend was decked out in traditional Voodoo garb straight out of Louisiana. Her red and yellow gingham dress was long with poofy sleeves. It was covered with a long full and lacy white apron. She had long beaded necklaces swinging down the front of the ensemble with matching long beaded earrings dangling from her lobes. A matching red and yellow gingham patterned cloth had been wrapped around the back of her hair, tied up into a giant bow to rest across the top of her head. Her hair had been swept up with the bow and tons of little brown ringlets spilled out of the top. She looked absolutely adorable…but the way she was dancing around, fiercely determined, was more than a little scary.

Camille looked at Jo, frowned, then turned away and continued with her spirit dance.

"_Hum ha heeyah  
__Hum ha woo—_

"Camille!"

"Shh, you're disturbing the spirits!" Camille whispered, but continued her dance.

"If you're so worried about disturbing spirits, why are you doing this in the park?" Jo asked.

"Because Dad said I was making too much noise, and Bitters is still on the warpath until those hotel convention guys are all gone," Camille replied grudgingly.

"Have you really resorted to voodoo?" Jo asked, still exasperated. "I know you're upset with me and Logan but—"

"It's _voodoo_, not _hoodoo_," Camille said in a deep mysterious voice, reestablishing the proper image of her character. "Voodoo is for _positive _energy. I'm up for a new role as an apprentice to a priestess in a period piece. I need all the good vibes I can get right now."

"Oh…" Jo said meekly and stupidly, realizing she had jumped to conclusions. "So… you haven't been answering my calls or texts."

"You know, the only thing more annoying than the people who don't get offended when you don't call them back, is the people who _don't_ and keep calling," Camille responded.

"Well, _that_ was rude," Jo said, shocked her best friend would speak to her that way. "Are you honestly that mad at me? It's a role. You're an actor, just like me. This is just a job."

Camille sighed, hiked up her skirts and petticoats, and sat on a park bench, shoulders slumping. "No, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Jo sat next to her and sighed too. "What's going on, C? Talk to me."

Camille shook her head and reached down to pull something out of her apron pocket. "Would you look at this? I mean, I even _know_ voodoo is more about healing and helping and not bad stuff, but I made one anyway."

The blonde looked at the small cloth doll the brunette was holding out to her and winced. The doll had a picture of Logan's face pinned to its head.

"Do you really want to hurt him?" Jo asked, a little shocked at what she was looking at.

"No! That's the thing!" Camille said. "I _already_ hurt him. That's how I got in this mess to begin with. Why did I have to run lines with James? Why didn't I think, 'Oh, gee, Camille, there's a _kissing_ scene in this script. Don't do that part!' What was I thinking!"

Jo shrugged, figuring the question was just rhetorical.

"I don't want to hurt him, I just want him back," Camille sighed. "And I know this is just a job, but he's going to be doing these scenes with you, and it's reminding me of the thing with James, and… Logan's _not_ an actor. What if he likes it or _you_? I mean, he _did_ want to go out with you when you first got here, remember?"

Jo rolled her eyes and nodded. "I do."

"And, I'm…" the brunette slouched. "I've tried _really_ hard to be friends with him and not let things get to me. Like at Kiss and Tell, he wanted to go with that girl, Peggy? He even asked me if I was cool with it. Of course I said I was. What right did I have _not_ to be? I thought to myself, 'Okay, let him date this person. He deserves to be happy. But maybe eventually he'll figure out that he can trust me again, and maybe he really _does_ still like me and want to be my boyfriend.' I just keep telling myself that I had to be cool and just let him go and hope that he comes back."

"So what changed with this? _This_," Jo pulled the doll away from Camille, dangling it between two fingers by its little cloth arm, "is _not_ cool. Neither is not answering his texts _or_ mine, I might add."

"With anyone else it's easier to push it all away, but it's _you_," Camille said sadly. "You're my best friend. I can't pretend to smile around you until I can get away. I spend _all_ my time around you. Or I used to…"

Jo shook her head and cleared her throat loudly.

"Okay! So, two things!" Jo began. "First. I am with _Kendall_. Kendall is my _boy_friend. I am _not_ interested in _Logan_. Logan is my _friend_. _Logan_ isn't interested in me either!"

"But—"

"Second!" Jo interrupted firmly, holding up a finger. "Are you _really_ that blind?"

"I don't…huh?"

Jo shook her head in disbelief. "Do you know what the first thing Logan did was _after_ he got his script? Do you?"

"Read it?"

"He went to _you!_"

"Well, yeah, he asked to read lines with me."

"Exactly!" Jo nearly shouted in a mix of laughter and frustration. "He gets a part in a TV show as a love interest, and the _first_ thing he does it ask _you_ to run lines with him. He could ask anyone, even _me_. But no. He agrees to take a role that he _knows_ might make _his_ best friend mad at him, and then he gets _you_ to help him! He _likes_ you!"

"No…"

"I think you two need to really talk. Stop ignoring his phone calls. Just go talk to him!" Jo insisted.

"If he does like me and wants to go out with me again, why doesn't he just, you know, _ask?_"

"Because he doesn't know how to. Logan Mitchell has _never_ been forthcoming with his feelings. How long did it take him to ask you out the first time? And at Kiss and Tell? Remember that _you_ had a date too? How does _he_ know if _you've_ moved on or not?"

"Steve is nice, but he's really more of a friend…"

"Does Logan know that? No," Jo answered herself. "He's doing the same thing you did. He's trying to play it cool so he can at least have you in his life."

"How can you be so sure?"

Jo sighed in frustration. "I just know. Either way, the only way _you'll_ know for sure is if you _talk_ to him!"

"Can we wait 'til later?" Camille asked, reaching up to pull the sharp pin out of the gingham bow on her head. She pulled the cloth off, tossing it into her bag, and shook her hair out. "This outfit is really hot. I'd rather get out of it and go to the pool."

She started digging through her bag. She pulled out a big green squishy fabric ball thing with pins already stuck in it.

"That's a… lot of pins…" Jo murmured, shifting and holding the doll further away from Camille. "And," she cleared her throat. "Isn't Bitters on the warpath?" Jo asked.

"All those convention people are almost gone, remember?" Camille said, trying to poke the pin into the ball, sighing when the pin somehow managed to fall. She looked at the grass and shook her head, deciding not to bother looking for it.

"Sounds good…would you like your…" Jo dangled the doll, still holding it gingerly by the arm, toward Camille, "back?"

The brunette shrugged. "You know, I read in one place that voodoo dolls are actually good for projecting love and luck and other stuff, not curses..." She reached for the doll. "So this would actually bless him."

As she went to grab for it, Jo let go too soon, and the doll fell to the ground in front of the park bench.

Before Camille could pick it up, a girl walked by briskly and _just_ missed stepping on the doll. Jo and Camille let out a breath of relief before the brunette started bending forward to pick it up.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" she shrieked and sat up straight, the ball of pins sitting in her lap started poking her when she was bending. She tossed the ball back into her bag, and started reaching for the doll again when _another_ girl walked by and nearly put a heel through the doll's head—luckily, she missed too.

"Thanks!" Camille called sarcastically to the girls' back.

Jo put a hand up toward Camille and looked at her with big eyes. "Those are Jennifers!"

It took a second but then Camille realized why Jo was freaking out.

She tried to get to the doll first, but it was no use.

The blonde Jennifer walked right in front of them, following the path of her friends, and managed to step right on the center of the doll, nearly stumbling from the unexpected obstruction.

"Watch where you put your toys," the prissy girl said disdainfully, before regaining her footing and following after her two best friends of the same name.

Camille and Jo looked at each other, wide eyed.

"Get the doll! Get the doll!" Jo squeaked, leaning forward along with her friend.

"It seems fine," Camille laughed nervously, brushing off the doll. "And, you know, _positive _energy!"

Jo laughed nervously too. "I'm sure it meant nothing. I mean, it's not real….Right?"

"Right…" Camille swallowed dryly. She started putting the doll into her bag.

Jo reached out and grabbed her hand before she could do it. "Let's just… remove the picture…you know, _before_ you put the doll in there… with all the pins…"

Camille quickly removed the picture and the pin holding it in place. "There! No more Logan doll!"

They breathed sighs of relief, gathered the rest of Camille's props, and went to get ready to go to the pool.

As they walked off, the teen NCIS detectives walked right by them, ready for their covert mission.

"I just _know_ there's a body down there!" Tony, the blonde leader, said firmly to his troops.

Tony, McPhee (aka Gaby), Tom, Carlos, Lee, and Katie were scurrying as quickly as possible to the well.

"Well, we're about to find out!" McPhee said almost cheerfully.

The teens all made it to their destination and began putting their Mission Impossible-like equipment on to prepare for their descent into the well.

"Hey, where's _my_ cool Tom Cruise gear?" Carlos asked, realizing there was something missing.

"Oh, we've got this one," Tony said arrogantly. "This job isn't for amateurs."

Carlos frowned in confusion and looked at Katie.

"Like, a beginner on a video game," Katie supplied while helping Tony with his pack—who knows why they even needed packs—before going on to quickly help McPhee and Tom.

"Oh." Carlos said, pouting a little. He looked at Lee who was standing with his arms crossed in front of him, the giant sunglasses on his face obstructing any facial reactions. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Lee glanced at him, arms still crossed, and waggled his head, mockingly mouthing Carlos' words back.

Carlos frowned and crossed his own arms. He watched Katie finish helping the NCIS teens. She was fiddling with their packs. Did it look like she was taking something _out_ of them?

"Katie, what are you—" Carlos started to ask.

"And you're ready to go!" Katie said loudly, drowning out Carlos and patting Tom on the back. The skinny dark hair guy climbed over the side of the well, going down the rope ladder first.

Carlos squinted, and tried again, "Katie—"

Katie shot him a warning look. He closed his mouth abruptly.

"You're next," she urged McPhee to hurry up and climb over next. The girl clambered over and began her descent.

Next she helped Tony over the side, adjusting the flashlight attached to his hat for him before he continued down the ladder.

Tom and McPhee waited for Tony to finish his climb down the rope ladder knowing the leader would want to be the one to unravel _this_ particular mystery.

As soon as Katie saw Tony touch down, she waved her arm frantically toward Lee. "Lee, come here, I need your help!"

"I'll help!" Carlos said joyfully, bouncing up and down, dropping his arms at his sides.

"No," she said, sending him a warning look again. "Lee?" Katie looked at him expectantly.

Carlos crossed his arms and pouted again.

The crazy haired one adjusted his rocker sunglasses and made a sound like a battle cry, jumping toward Katie, ready to do his part.

"Something's wrong with the rope, can you look? I'm too short to bend over far enough to see," Katie explained quickly.

"It's time for the big reveal!" Tony hollered up the shaft so everyone knew what was going on.

Lee shrugged and leaned over. He stood back up and shrugged again, clearly not seeing what she was talking about.

Groans could be heard from the bottom of the well.

"It's a dummy!" Tom reported, disappointed.

"Forget it, guys," Tony yelled up, annoyed.

"False alarm, it's not a body," McPhee shouted, her voice just a little wobbly from relief. The thought of being near a _real_ dead body must've freaked her out.

"Just a minute!" Katie shouted down the hole. "Lee, see?" She pointed, "I don't want the rope to break!"

Lee bent over even _more_, "Don't see any—"

"Oops!" Katie called out when she reached out and _accidentally_ pushed into Lee causing him to lose his balance and fall down into the well.

She quickly unhooked the rope to let it fall with him.

"YYOOOOWWWWW!" Lee shouted on his way down. He landed with a squeak on top of the dummy.

"I'm _so _sorry!" Katie shouted.

Lee just groaned.

"You knocked down the ladder," Tony said to Lee, pointing at the rope in a heap at his feet. "_Now_ how are we supposed to get out?"

Carlos walked up next to Katie, arms still crossed, looking down, and whispered, "You did that on purpose."

"Not _now_, Carlos," Katie whispered out the side of her mouth.

"I'll go try to find another one," Katie called down. "Just sit tight! It shouldn't be more than a couple of hours!"

"Okay…wait, _what?_" Tony yelled up.

"Let's go!" Katie grabbed Carlos' arm and dragged him away from the opening so the guys didn't think they were still listening.

"Hours! That's not right, I'll just call…."

They could hear Tony's voice growing muffled.

"What's going on?" Carlos whispered even though no one could really hear him.

"Where's my cell! It was in my pack!" Tony yelled out.

Katie grabbed her own bag that she had tossed to the side. She slipped four cell phones into the backpack. "You know how Tony and the others like to _find_ mysteries to _solve_ even when no crime has taken place?"

"Yeah?" Carlos asked.

"Bitters didn't want them bothering the hotel convention people, so he paid me to keep them busy."

"So… there's no missing kids?" Carlos asked, surprised.

"You mean Mia _Makapancake_, Justin _Tyme_, or Eileen _Dover_?" Katie asked, smirking.

Carlos raised his eyebrows, "Oh."

"Right."

"I don't think I want to learn how to brood anymore," he said with a look of distaste.

"You were born to be happy anyway," she said, shaking her head.

"How long are they staying down there?" he asked.

"Just 'til all the convention people leave," Katie shrugged as she finished zipping up her backpack, stood up, tossed it on her back and grabbed Carlos' arm. "Let's go!"

"But… what about—" he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh, they'll be fine," Katie waved it off. "Bitters will toss another rope down when the coast is clear."

"Wait a minute," Carlos' eyes widened. "If they gave me gear you woulda let me go down there, and leave me there too, wouldn't you?"

"Did I tell you Bitters bought a bunch of brand new pool toys to impress the hotel convention people?" She asked, trying to distract him.

"Really?"

It worked.

* * *

"This can't end well," Camille said, shaking her head.

She and Jo had just arrived at the pool. With Bitters winding down, all the kids were finally relaxing and having fun, especially all the guys from Big Time Rush.

"At least we know _Kendall_ isn't upset with _Logan_," Jo said pointedly to Camille.

"Right…" Camille trailed off, staring at her ex-boyfriend wistfully.

"But, you're right. This doesn't look like it will end well…" Jo trailed off as they both stared at the boys in the pool.

"You're going down!" Carlos hollered at Logan, trying to wack him with the soaked blue pool noodle, attempting to unseat him from Kendall's shoulders.

"Kendall, get me closer!" Logan yelled, swinging his own drenched green pool noodle in an upward arc toward the Latino perched on James' shoulders.

"I'm tr-" Kendall spit out water when a small wave hit him in the face, "trying."

"Onward trusty steed!" Carlos said, tapping James on the head with his hand.

"I'm not a horse!" James said, inching only _slightly_ forward, frowning. He didn't appear to be enjoying himself that much.

"More!" Carlos yelled, stretching his arms forward in a mighty swing, leaning forward slightly and almost falling over James' head before managing to put his hand back down and press it right on the top of the soaked mop of perfect hair.

James squeaked, "Hey!"

"Kendall, now!" Logan yelped.

The blonde rushed forward quickly allowing Logan to get a good thwack on Carlos' head since he was off balance and unprepared.

"Whoa!" Carlos slipped to the side.

"Crap-p-p-bla," James warbled when the giant wave from Kendall's movements splashed over his head. He gave up and sank down under the water, effectively dislodging Carlos from his shoulders and freeing himself.

Carlos flopped in the water and quickly resurfaced, "Not fair!"

He tried to fling the freshly soaked pool noodle at Logan but he was too far away and too low in the water to even come _close _to making contact—but not far enough away that the tail end of the noodle didn't smack right in front of Kendall's face in the water.

The blonde flinched and jerked his head back without thinking about it.

Logan groaned and fell backwards in the water, the pain obviously making it impossible for him to remain seated on Kendall's shoulders.

Carlos dropped the noodle and made an 'OUCH' face.

Any male in the immediate vicinity cringed, while the females, including the Jennifers and Katie, covered their mouths with a shocked gasp.

Camille and Jo looked at each other with guilty expressions, that morning's events replaying in their minds.

Kendall turned around, not understanding what happened or why Logan had fallen off. Then he realized what he'd done.

"I am _so _sorry!" He rushed toward his best friend to help when he realized Logan was having problems resurfacing,

"I got him!" James called, pushing Kendall out of the way and pulling Logan up. "Are you okay?"

Logan sputtered, taking deep gasping breaths and trying his best not to grab for his injured area in front of the entire Palm Woods. "Get me out of here," he managed to mutter through the pain, leaning on James as his only lifeline at the moment.

"Let me help you—" Kendall started.

"No!" James practically barked at him, swimming Logan over to the water's edge.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Oh…. Kay?"

Carlos had already scrambled out of the pool, so he helped James lift Logan out of the water.

Logan leaned on Carlos, dripping wet and breathing hard through the pain.

"Logan!" Jo said, rushing to the other side of the pool with Camille and Katie hot on her heels. "Are you okay?"

Kendall climbed out of the pool, joining the group, staring at Logan, clearly feeling terrible about what happened.

"Logan, just breathe," Camille said, panicking, "Don't let go of him, he's gonna be dizzy! And a headache, and, Kendall, how hard did you hit him?"

The blonde in question opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off again.

"What if he throws up? Oh my God, um, um," she shook her hands, trying to think. "I saw this happen to a guy doing this stunt one time before and he—"

"2J," Logan finally managed to gasp to James, not even able to pay attention to the girls anymore. James leaned forward and tossed his friend over his shoulder at his waist. "J-J-James," Logan croaked, moaning at being carried.

"…got ice." Camille finished, still a bit frantic.

"Let me help, James," Kendall said, starting to reach out. "You can't seriously carry him all the way—"

James glared at him. "You did that on purpose."

Jo gasped while Katie snapped her head to look at James, raising an eyebrow. Camille was too busy fawning over Logan to pay any attention to the words being exchanged.

"What?" Kendall said, completely baffled. "Huh?"

"You're still mad at him, aren't you?" James huffed. "I can't believe you'd do this."

"Are you kidding me? You were underwater! You didn't even see!" Kendall squeaked out, clearly shocked. I would _never_—"

"Save it for later, guys," Carlos interrupted. "He needs ice, man," he said pointedly to James.

"I agree, let's go," Katie said, grabbing hold of Kendall's arm, silently telling him to 'chill out for now'.

James nodded and quickly left with the guys and girls following closely behind.

* * *

"I did _not _do it on purpose! Logan, tell him we made up last night!" Kendall rolled his eyes at James.

Logan just grunted from his spot on the couch with a giant bag of ice in his lap.

Camille was awkwardly trying to help him get more comfortable, but having a problem doing that due to the position of Logan's injury. "Can you get him a pillow?" she asked Katie when she couldn't think of anything else to do to help.

Katie nodded and ran to get one.

"No," James argued at Kendall. "You only made him _think_ you forgave him then WHAM! I saw it in a movie." James blinked and nodded emphatically like just because it happened in a movie it was possible for it to happen in real life.

"Don't be ridiculous. I didn't _mean_ to do it. Carlos tried to hit me in the face!" Kendall exclaimed.

Carlos sputtered, "Well… well... if _James_ had gotten me closer I wouldn't have fallen! So it's _your_ fault!" He pointed at James.

"Carlos, I'm not blaming you—" Kendall made calming hand motions.

"How can that possibly make it _my _fault?" James said cautiously.

"See?" Carlos pointed at James again when he didn't deny it and looked at everyone. "He didn't get me closer on _purpose_!"

James stammered, not sure how he should answer that.

"Why would I do _that_?" James asked defensively, a little nervous. "And how did this become about me? Logan's the one that's hurt."

"Guys," Logan finally said softly. "Stop."

"He probably didn't want you guys to win," Kendall said as an aside to Carlos, none of the guys hearing Logan.

"That's preposterous!' James exclaimed.

"He doesn't think Logan trusts him," Kendall continued. "So he keeps kissing his butt."

"Kendall!" James cried out, flushing.

"What?" Logan said, a little louder, catching everyone's attention this time. He shifted, trying to sit up better. "James? Is that true?"

"You shouldn't move yet," Camille instructed.

"It hurts, okay? But he didn't hit _that_ hard," Logan explained, though it was obvious that he was just telling them what they wanted to hear so he could continue to question James.

"And you're not throwing up…" Camille mused, "I guess you didn't hurt him that bad, Kendall."

Logan shook his head. "James, what are they talking about? Is this why you did the coffee, the games…went to a _library_?"

James just shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh jeez, would you babies just stop!" Katie said, returning to the room and throwing the pillow at Logan.

Camille caught it before it could hit Logan in his face. "Hey!"

"Logan!" Katie barked the word to get his attention. When he swung his head to look at her, she continued, "Do you trust James!"

"Yes!" Logan insisted quickly.

"Really?" James said, looking relieved.

"Yes," Logan confirmed.

"Logan! Do you think Kendall hurt you on purpose?" Katie asked, firing the questions at him now.

"No!" he answered, glancing pointedly at James.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, barely giving him time to finish speaking.

"Yes," he said, shifting slightly and grimacing.

"Do you need more ice?" The questions just kept coming.

"No," he shook his head, but shifted again, clearly paying more attention to his injury than the questions now.

"Do you still wanna date Camille?"

"Yes."

Logan froze and looked up, realizing what he just said.

"Camille!" Katie directed her attention on her, "Do you still wanna go out with Logan?"

Camille, whose mouth had dropped open at Logan's answer, recovered and smiled at Logan, "Yes."

Logan's face had shown his nervousness at accidentally revealing his feelings, but now the nerves dropped away and he forgot about the pain he was feeling as he smiled at the girl he really did like but felt too awkward to express his feelings toward.

Camille sat down next to him on the couch, reaching out to hold his hand hesitantly. They continued to smile at each other, lost in their own little bubble.

"Good." Katie nodded then turned to the other couple in the room. "Jo!"

Jo had been hanging on the outskirts of the group, hovering in case she was needed, but staying out of the way otherwise. "Yes?"

"Do you trust your boyfriend?" the eleven-year-old asked.

"Y-yes…?" Jo answered, incredulous at the question. "Of course—"

"Kendall!" Katie interrupted. "Do you trust your girlfriend?"

"Uh, _yeah_," Kendall said, almost insulted by the question.

"Then both of you—_act like it_," the younger girl instructed.

Jo and Kendall both sputtered, "Wha—We Do!"

"No, you don't," Katie explained. "You argue _a lot_."

The two started to deny that.

"You act jealous_ all_ the time."

The two looked at each other sheepishly; they couldn't deny that one.

"You either trust each other or you don't," she said simply, shrugging.

Kendall and Jo looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Wanna talk?" they asked at the same time.

They smiled and took each other's hands, going to sit at the dining room table to talk things out.

Carlos and James looked at one another, then at Katie.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Logan and Camille are back together, and Jo and Kendall are going to stop acting like jealous idiots. I just fixed everything."

"She's good," James said respectfully, glancing at his dark haired best friend.

"So…what now?" Carlos questioned.

"You shave?" James answered.

Carlos gasped and grabbed his cheeks, "No!"

James suddenly had a battery operated razor in his hand, he flicked the on switch.

"Come on!" he went for Carlos' face.

"Never!" Carlos cried out and went running.

"Be baby faced with me!" James yelled, sprinting after his fast friend, the couples sitting just glanced at them before going back to their discussions.

"Forgot to put an end to that stupid contest," Katie mumbled to herself. "Everyone knows Logan's gonna win anyway."

* * *

"BNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," the loud annoying air horn sound blared.

"_Cut!_" the director yelled.

Logan and Jo jumped apart.

Logan looked confused but Jo turned and glared at Kendall behind the cameras.

"Kendall! We talked about this!"

"It wasn't me!" Kendall denied, waving his hands. "It was her!"

Camille stood with her hands behind her back, eyes wide. "What are you talking about?"

"Camille!" Jo moaned.

"Told you not to do it," Kendall said out the side of his mouth to Camille, still holding his hands up like he was going to be put under arrest.

Camille laughed hesitantly, inching away, "Do what?"

"Kendall, take it away from her so we can finish the scene," Jo put her hands on her hips.

"Or, your friends could just leave my studio!" The director said, glaring at all the teenagers for the disturbance. "I only agreed to this because you said it wouldn't be a repeat."

Jo waved a hand toward the director and glared at Camille, "See? Do you _want_ to leave?"

"No," Camille frowned and reluctantly gave the can of air to Kendall.

"Camille," Logan called out, grinning at her.

"Yeah?" she said, her frown becoming a slow crooked smile when he worked his charm on her.

"I got the script for the _last_ episode today," Logan made sure to enunciate 'last' and wink to remind her what was supposed to happen in that particular episode. "Wanna run lines later?"

Camille blushed and nodded.

"When I'm done here, k?" he said, bribing her so she knew if she wanted him to leave earlier, she needed to stop messing up the shots.

She nodded again.

Kendall looked at Logan, impressed, "Masterful."

Logan shrugged, "I do what I do."

* * *

_Finished._

* * *

Special thanks to squoctobird, just jay., and waterwicca.

Thank you VERY much to everyone who alerted, favorited, and reviewed Big Time Guest Star. It's been a long journey to the end! I never expected my father to get as sick as he did. He's doing much better to anyone wondering. :)

Anyway, the story is finally done! I hope you all enjoyed it! I look forward to writing—and finishing!—more Big Time Rush stories very soon!

Also, remember to note that this story takes place after the events of Big Time Songwriters, which means Big Time Girl Group (with the bathroom scene) and Big Time Secrets (the Bro-Code) hadn't taken place yet. Also, those chapters were both posted before those episodes aired, so what I wrote I actually came up with on my own, LOL. Just wanted to point that out for any continuity problems or canon issues you might have with the story. I tried to remain as true as possible to the show for this!

Take care, and ELEVATE! :)

Sincerely Yours,

- Sharon


End file.
